


Where There's Smoke

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rick-Rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen meets Jared, Tom's new roommate, when a prank war between Mike (Jensen's roommate) and Tom gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke

“Dude, this is a bad idea. I mean, like, _really_ bad.”

“Bite me, Jen.”

“You're gonna get caught.”

“Fuck that.”

“Mike.”

“Please. It's just Tom.”

“And his new roommate. _And_ , potentially, an _entire_ apartment building of people.”

Mike snorts a laugh. “And your point is?”

“If you get expelled-”

“The only way I'll get caught is if you rat me out. You a rat, Jenny?”

“Why can't you just let this go?”

Mike rubs at the tip of his nose with the back of his wrist, lighter in one hand, smoke bombs in the other. “Because. I can still smell that rotten fucking banana in my car. Jackass won't be expecting this.”

Jensen closes his eyes and sighs heavily, letting his head drop back. “I'm gonna go back to the house.” He starts to get up from his crouch behind the bushes across the street from Tom's building, but Mike's hand – the one with the lighter – shoots out and grabs onto the hem of his sweatshirt and tugs him back down.

“That's the new roommate,” Mike stage whispers, nodding to a guy passing beneath the streetlamp in front of the apartment complex. “Transferred from a community college in San Antonio.”

Jensen just nods, taking in the guy's height, how his t-shirt fits over his muscular-but-not-over-developed biceps and chest. “You met him yet?” He watches as Tom's roommate holds the door open for a couple of girls leaving the building before he goes in himself, the two girls casting glances over their shoulders back towards the door, their giggly laughter catching on the light, dry breeze and crossing the street to Jensen's ears.

“A couple times. Nice enough kid. Tom says he's scary smart, though.” Mike grins like a shark scenting blood in the water and cocks his head as he stares at his friend. “You see something you like, Jenny?”

“What?” He just about topples over in his shock – had he really been that obvious in his interest? “No. No, just curious. I mean-”

Mike cackles. Literally cackles. “Two seconds of perving on him from across the street and you're already hot for him?”

Jensen gives an indignant snort. “I am _not_ perving.”

“You're just watching him from the bushes across the street from his apartment.”

“I don't even _know_ the guy.”

“You're such a fuckin' creeper, Jen. Why do I associate with you?”

Jensen scoffs, laughs. “Yeah, 'cause _I'm_ the one unfit for society in this friendship.”

“Dude, you are.” Mike's staring up at the third set of windows from the right on the fourth floor as the leftmost window lit up, then the one in the middle. He elbows Jensen. “Showtime, bitch.”

 ****

oxo

Jensen hates being Mike's lookout when he's doing monumentally stupid shit. But if he doesn't do it, Mike'll get caught and, well, while Mike probably deserves it – would probably benefit from a night or two spent in a holding cell – Jensen just can't tell the guy no. He's put up with Mike's crazy antics since they met in high school and they've had each other's backs since. It was with Mike's support – and Chris and Steve's, too – that he finally came out a couple years ago. It was a really hard time, with his parents and brother, most of his other friends, not quite able to accept that Jensen was gay. A lot of people acted differently around him after that, but not Mike. He'd just slapped a hand on Jensen's back and said, “Man, it's cool.”

So that, in a nutshell, is why he's standing half-in, half-out of the elevator car, watching Mike halfway down the hall as his friend kneels down outside the door of Tom's apartment with his most manic grin in place as he lights the fuses of the smoke bombs in his right hand. Jensen can see the smoke rising from the burning fuses, feels his pulse speed up as Mike turns the door knob with his left hand and tosses the smoke bombs inside. He closes the door quietly before he bolts up to his feet and sprints down the hall to the waiting elevator and bursts into a fit of giggles - _manly_ giggles – as he collapses back against one reflective wall. “Oh, my god,” he wheezes. “So funny.”

Jensen can't help but smile back at Mike as they depart the elevator and head for the front exit, both of them acting all nonchalant because, what? Somebody threw a handful of smoke bombs into apartment 4B? Michael Rosenbaum couldn't _possibly_ have had anything to do with that. As they're crossing the street, they can faintly hear the high-pitched wail of the smoke alarm going off.

They're already halfway down the block when Tom shouts from the now-open living room window, “Mike, you fucker!” Neither of them stops or turns, but Mike's laughter begins anew and Jensen just shakes his head.

 ****

oxo

Not even an hour after Jensen and Mike get back to the house, there's a knock on the door. They exchange glances from where they sit on the couch and Mike settles back into the cushions. “You answer it.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Well, why _not_ you?”

“What if it's the cops?”

“Then smile pretty and bat your eyelashes and get them to fucking leave.”

There's another sharp knock and a muffled, “I know you're home, asshole! Open the door.”

“Just Tom. Go answer it.”

“Fucking Sally.” He sets his beer on the coffee table and gets up from the couch, glancing back at Mike with a shake of his head as he enters the hallway and heads for the front door. He flips the porch light on and turns the deadbolt, taking a deep breath before opening the door. “Tom. Hey. What's going on?” He feigns surprise and innocence best he can, but can tell by the strange combination of amusement and anger on Tom's face that he's failing.

“Like you don't know, Jen. I know you're his accomplice.” Tom hoists the bag on his shoulder higher as he stands just outside the doorway. “You gonna invite us in or what?”

“Us?”

Tom steps to the side letting light from the lone bulb in the sconce mounted beside the door fall across Tom's roommate standing back near the stairs. “Me and Jared. We're gonna need somewhere to crash while out apartment airs out.”

“I-” Jensen backs away from the door and gestures into the house. “Come on in.”

“Thanks.” Tom stalks past him and towards the living room.

Jensen waits for the roommate to enter and closes the door behind him. “Hey. I'm Jensen. Sorry about all this.”

“Jared,” the taller man says, offering a hand that Jensen shakes. “Me, too. For imposing like this.”

“Don't worry about it. Really. We've got plenty of room.” He wordlessly leads Jared down the hall and into the living room where Tom and Mike are arguing, but they're laughing all the while.

“I was wondering how it was going to escalate,” Jared says from just over Jensen's shoulder. “After the banana.”

Jensen chuckles at the sheepish look on Jared's face and motions towards the kitchen. “You want a beer or something?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“Here.” He reaches for Jared's bag and sets it next to Tom's inside the doorway to the living room. “This way.” He starts back down the hall to the kitchen, grabs a couple bottles of Shiner Bock from the fridge, and hands one to Jared before settling at the wobbly dinner table shoved against the far wall. “So, Mike said you transferred up here from San Antonio?”

Jared doesn't mask his surprise, obvious in the high arch of both his eyebrows, as he sits across from Jensen. “Uh, yeah. I did. At the beginning of the year.” He takes a long pull from his bottle then, his cheeks tinging pink.

 _He's nervous,_ Jensen realizes, feeling the faintest hope rising in his chest. He takes a sip of his own beer and leans back a little in his chair. “What's your major?”

Jared's picking at the corner of the label where condensation has already made the paper start to peel. “Business.” He glances up at Jensen, quick flash of hazel. “You?”

“Physical therapy. I think.”

“Still kind of undecided?”

“Mm.” He takes another drink from his bottle. “Why Dallas? Why not UT San Antone or Austin?”

Jared shrugs, thin strip of yellow and white paper curling off the bottle in between the tip of his finger and his thumb. “The distance.”

It's not exactly an answer – at least, not a very informative one – but Jensen doesn't push. It's not like he knows the guy well enough to ask what means.

They sit in a not-completely-awkward silence for a few moments until Jared asks, “So, how did you meet Mike?”

Jensen grins and sits up a little straighter. “High school, sophomore year. We've been through a lot together. He's one of the best friends I've got.”

Jared nods, another glance that lasts longer this time. “He seems like- like a nice guy. I mean, what I've heard from Tom, anyway. I've only met him a couple of times, so.”

“He's a little insane.” Jensen pauses, laughs to himself. “Okay, a _lot_ insane. But he means well. Most of the time. He's completely capable of being an ass when he wants to be, but once you're in with him, you're in with him for life.”

“Wish I had friends like that,” Jared mumbles. He shakes his head and takes a couple long drinks from his bottle.

“Well, from what Mike's said, you and Tom get along well.”

“Yeah.”

“To be honest, I think Mike's a little threatened by you.” That earns him a startled look.

“What?”

“Me and Mike are really good friends, but him and Tom? Tom's like the yin to his yang, you know? They've got this...I don't know, heterosexual _bromance_ thing going on. But Tom's been taking his time getting to know you and it's kind of been encroaching on Mike's Tom-time. I think it's, maybe, part of the reason this whole prank war started.” Jensen finishes off the slightly-cooler-than-room-temperature dregs in his bottle, can hear two sets of footsteps on the wood floor in the hall. “Mike can be a selfish bastard,” he says loudly.

“Hey!” Mike protests, “I'm not selfish.”

Jensen smiles widely at Jared, “But he doesn't deny being a bastard.”

 ****

oxo

Jensen's a little mystified by how fast he gets used to having Tom and Jared in the house. It's just been him and Mike since Chris and Steve moved out the previous spring. He likes the business of a full house, even if it's only been for a couple of days and won't be lasting much longer. He comes home around five to find Jared at the table in the kitchen, a thick book, a multi-subject notebook, and a mug of coffee set before him on the scarred wooden surface. “How long you been at it?” Jensen asks from the doorway, tossing his apron and name tag onto the counter.

Jared pushes back from the table and stretches his arms over his head as he leans back in his chair, strip of skin peeking out above the waistband of his jeans when his t-shirt rides up. “Way too damn long,” he yawns.

“Well, Mike texted me when I was at work. He and Tom are going to BJ's for dinner, then out to the bars – he wanted to know if we wanted to go with.” That sent an odd little thrill through him, saying 'we.' “You interested?”

Jared settles back into his chair and glances at his books on the table. “Yeah. Count me in. What time are you leaving?”

“Figured I'd hit the shower quick, then we can head out. So, a half hour. Ish.”

“Okay. I'll, uh, go get ready then, too.”

“Awesome.” Jensen turns and heads for the hallway door, jogs up the stairs to his room. He's searching for his favorite pair of jeans, the ones that are broken in perfectly but still manage to fit to his body in a way that always draws attention. He knows this, tonight, is just a friendly outing, but it feels like it has the possibility to be more. Unless he's completely delusional and just projecting. Which could very well be the case. Regardless, he grabs his ass-hugging jeans, one of his better pairs of boxer-briefs, and tugs his white henley off its hanger before kicking off his work shoes and heading for the bathroom across the hall.

It doesn't take long to soap up and rinse off, scrubbing at his hair with a small amount of shampoo, completely washing away the scent of smoked pork ribs and barbeque. He climbs out of the shower stall and towels off quickly, rubbing a dry corner of the towel over his hair until it's no longer dripping. Towel slung around his waist, he stares at his reflection in the mirror, debating whether or not he wants to shave, but his 5 o'clock shadow kind of works for him. Besides, he doesn't want to look like he's trying _too_ hard. So he just moisturizes and swipes on deodorant, a couple of sprays of cologne to his neck and chest, then gets dressed. After hanging his towel back up and collecting his work uniform, he heads back to his room to shove is clothes into his hamper and put his boots on. Fully dressed, he goes back into the bathroom and digs out a small jar of pomade and quickly styles his hair. He washes his hands and checks himself out in the mirror again. Not bad for twenty minutes.

Jensen turns off the bathroom light, then the light in his room and goes downstairs. Jared's waiting for him in the living room, sprawled over half the couch, remote in hand as he idly flips through channels on the TV. He glances up when he hears Jensen's footsteps and there's a moment when he just stares. Jensen stands up a little straighter under the unconscious scrutiny, gives Jared a similar once-over. “You ready?”

“Hmm? Yeah. Ready. I am.”

Jensen grins and laughs as he slips his wallet into his back pocket. “Okay, Yoda, what do you say we blow this pop stand?”

 ****

oxo

It's nearly midnight when Jensen realizes he's lost track of Mike and Tom.

Jared apparently sees something change in his expression because his eyebrows draw up and he leans in closer to Jensen so he doesn't have to shout over the music to be heard. “What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering where Mike and Tom disappeared to. I kinda forgot they were here.” He scratches at the back of his neck, feeling only a little guilty, and offers Jared a smile.

Jared grins, dimples coming out in full force, and shifts that much closer. “Me, too.”

Jensen can feel the heat coming off Jared's body, can smell the barest hint of his cologne, can see something dark and heated in his eyes. He can't be imagining this, whatever this _is_ , between them. “You wanna get out of here, Jay?” He licks his lips as he waits for Jared's response, notes the way Jared's gaze tracks the movement. God, if he's reading too much into this...

“Yeah. Yes.” He takes a final swig from his bottle and sets it on the table in front of him.

Jensen does the same, pulls his cell phone from his pocket and texts Mike. _Me and J are going home. see you there?_

The response is as close to immediate as text messaging gets. _Pass. will crash at toms apt. bout time u guys hook up._

“Mike?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he going back to the house?”

“No. He and Tom have other plans, I guess. Just you and me. That cool?”

Jared smiles at him crookedly as he pushes his chair back from their table. “Yeah. You ready?”

“Born ready.” Jensen stands and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

The cab ride back to the house is a tense twenty-five minutes. They're both silent, pressed close in the backseat, and Jensen can just feel the anticipation buzzing through him, feels Jared shift with similar nervous excitement beside him. But the cab's turning off the expressway and onto residential streets, traffic unusually light for a Saturday night, and they're back at the house before Jensen realizes it. He glances at the meter and digs his wallet from his back pocket, slips his fare to the driver, along with a generous tip.

Jensen can feel Jared close behind him as they head up the front sidewalk to the house, feels his body heat even better in the cool, still air than he'd been able to at the bar. He fumbles with the key but manages to get it into the lock on his second try. Jared's hands are on him, trembling and loose on his hips, as soon as they're in the door.

“This is okay, right? Please tell me this is okay.”

“Shit, Jay, yeah. Better than.” He finds himself backed up against the entryway wall, Jared's hands slipping around to his back and lower, fingers splaying over his ass and pulling their bodies closer. Jensen lets his hands roam where they will, marveling at the firmness of Jared's muscles as they ripple and shift beneath his t-shirt. His fingers curl around the back of Jared's neck and he coaxes Jared's mouth towards his own.

“You sure?”

Jensen just closes the distance between them, teases Jared's lips apart with his tongue until he can taste his mouth. “God, Jay,” he breathes when they break apart. “Been thinking about that since you showed up here Tuesday.”

Jared's hands slide beneath the hem of Jensen's henley, fingertips trailing across ticklish skin making Jensen shiver. He nips at Jensen's full bottom lip, traces it with his tongue before kissing him deep. “Fuck, Jen, I want you so bad.”

“Yeah. Come on.” His fingers find Jared's belt loops and tug, manhandling him towards the stairs. They stumble up, catching each other from falling, in their haste to get to Jensen's room. There's laughter and groping, biting kisses. Jensen kicks out of his boots even as he's tugging Jared's shirt over his head, Jared's shirt is followed to the floor by his own, and they both make quick work of their own jeans.

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared says again, eyes roaming over every inch of skin exposed to his hungry gaze as Jensen backs towards his bed.

“Don't mind if you do.”

That's really all the invitation Jared needs to cross the short distance between them in two and a half strides and push Jensen down to the mattress. “Wanna see all of you,” he nearly growls, fingers catching in the elastic waistband of Jensen's boxer-briefs and tugging them down, carefully lifting the elastic over Jensen's straining erection before removing the offending cotton completely.

Jensen reaches for Jared, fingers slipping through the soft strands of his hair before- “Oh, fuck.” Jared's mouth closes over the head of his cock, tongue sweeping over the slit, then he sucks hard. Jensen can't stop the involuntary thrust his hips give at the feel of that wet heat surrounding him and slowly working its way down his shaft.

Jared's head bobs between Jensen's splayed thighs, and he hums contentedly as he takes Jensen down completely. He backs off, uses his hand as he traces the vein on the underside of Jensen's dick with the tip of his tongue. “Taste so good.”

Jared continues jacking him with one hand while the other slips up his thigh, caresses his sac, fingers trailing further back, followed by Jared's tongue. “Oh, god.” Jensen gets his feet flat on the mattress, opens himself wider and finds leverage to press up into Jared's mouth, against his talented tongue. And Jared works a finger into him, then two, three. Jensen gasps, “I'm ready,” and they're both moving further up the bed so Jensen can dig lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer.

“I haven't, in a while,” Jared admits, stroking himself as he kneels between Jensen's thighs.

“We can- we can slow down. If you want,” Jensen pants, his want and need conflicting with not wanting to lose this opportunity with Jared. Because there's something here, more than just physical attraction.

“Don't wanna go slow. Just- I don't want it over _too soon._ ”

“Okay.” Jensen understands now, reaches a hand up to tangle in Jared's hair and pull him down for a kiss.

Jared's hand abandons his dick in favor of slotting his hips against Jensen's and rocking against him slowly. “So good.” They go on like that for a handful of minutes until Jared's reaching for the condom packet, carefully tearing it open and tossing the foil aside. He rolls the condom on and reaches for the lube.

Jensen sits up, abs contracting in a spectacular sight, and rises to his knees before uncapping the lube. “Let me.”

Jared sits back on his haunches as Jensen slicks up his cock, lube-coated fingers moving back to his already worked-open entrance. Jared's hands ghost up Jensen's thighs. “I can't wait anymore.”

Jensen catches Jared's mouth in a slow, brutal kiss before turning around and settling on his hands and knees. “Come on, Jay, please.”

One of Jared's large hands smooths up Jensen's spine and back down as Jared lines himself up with Jensen's hole. Slowly, he presses inside, feels Jensen's muscles flutter around him as he tries to relax so he can take Jared in. “You're so fucking tight,” Jared breathes once he's fully seated, buried deep in Jensen's ass.

“Feels so good,” Jensen moans, head hanging between his shaking arms as he pushes himself back into Jared's hips, trying to start a rhythm.

Jared catches on, pulls out, pushes home, again and again until they're both panting and grunting and moaning, unintelligible fragments of words falling from their lips as Jared's pace becomes frantic and erratic. “So close, so close. I'm gonna-”

“Yeah, Jay. Come on.” He tilts his pelvis and feels Jared hit his prostate, feels the blunt head of Jared's cock slam against that bundle of nerves over and over, and it only takes two quick tugs of his own hand before his coming hard, spilling over his fingers and onto the blanket on his bed.

“Oh, oh, _fuck_.” Jared feels Jensen's orgasm as the man beneath him shakes with the force of it, the tight heat around his cock clenching him, pulling his own orgasm right out of him. A few more wild thrusts and he's gone, right over the edge, hands gripping tight to Jensen's hips as he comes.

When Jared stills above him and slowly pulls out, Jensen turns, lays himself down just to the right of the wet spot, and reaches for Jared's softening cock to remove the condom, tie it off, and toss it into the waste bin beside his nightstand. Jared all but collapses on top of him them and it takes some creative maneuvering to get them both under the blanket without too much movement. “So good,” Jensen whispers against Jared's lips once they're settled, kissing lazily.

“Mm,” Jared agrees, hand stroking from Jensen's hip to his shoulder in a continuous circuit. “Remind me to thank Mike later.”

 ****

oxo

By the time the semester ends, Jared's spending more time over and Jensen and Mike's than he is at the apartment. “Christ,” Mike says, opening another bottle of beer and tossing the cap onto the coffee table, “why don't you just fucking move in already?”

“Isn't it...kind of soon?” Jared asks, picking at the seam of the label on the bottle between his hands. Jensen's due home from work any minute, and the pizza's already ordered, so he's just hanging out with Mike.

“I've been talking to Tom. I thought it would be a good financial move for all of us, you know? You guys pay nearly as much for rent on your apartment as me and Jenny do for the house. Granted, utilities aren't included in our rent, but it's still cheaper in the long run. _And_ , I've seen the way you two look at each other.” He fakes a gagging sound before plastering a grin on his face. “It's like true love or some shit like that. I've never seen Jen this happy, so-”

About that time, the front door slammed open. “Mike, you're such an _ass!_ ”

Jared glances at Mike out of the corner of his eye, sees the shit-eating grin and can't help smiling, too. “What did you do?”

“Me? I didn't do anything.”

Then Jensen's in the doorway. “Rick fucking Astley?”

Jared snorts. “He Rickrolled you?”

“Dude, it was all Tom,” Mike laughs.

“Set it as my ringtone,” Jensen says evenly before turning his gaze to Mike. “Just you wait. You'll get yours.”

“I'm shaking in my boots.” He fakes a shiver before collapsing back into the couch. “'sides, you should be _thanking_ me.”

“What the fuck for?”

“Because Jay and Tom are-”

Mike's interrupted by a sudden burst of 80's synth-pop and Rick Astley's deep voice proclaiming, “I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down.” And Jared's got his cell phone in hand, doubling over in silent laughter that gives way to a wheeze before the good, deep belly laughs start. “That- that is so _awesome._ ”

“I hate you,” Jensen says with a grin, shaking his head as he enters the living room and moves to sit on the arm of the couch beside a teary-eyed Jared.

“I really hope you don't mean that,” Jared says, finally getting his laughter under control. “It's gonna make living with you really awkward.”

“What?”

“I just tried to tell you,” Mike says, giving Jared a pointed look, “but _some_ body interrupted me.”

“For good reason!” Jared defends.

“You're moving in?” Jensen bites at his bottom lip, trying to keep his happiness in check and his smile from becoming too manic.

“If you'll have me.”

“I'll have you. I can think of so many different ways.”

“Guys,” Mike starts, “right here.”

Jared grins. “I think I know how we can get them back for Rickrolling you.”

“I'm listening,” Jensen says, leaning in.

Jared turns slightly and reaches for Jensen, pulling him down into his lap. “They will be, too. We'll just have to have a lot of really awesome, really loud gay sex.”

“Um...” Mike's eyes go wide.

Jensen hums his agreement. “I like this plan. Should we start right now?” He settles his knees astride Jared's thighs, scoots closer until their chests are nearly touching, and leans in for a kiss.

“Uh, yeah. I'm outta here. Just like, don't fuck on the couch, okay? 'Cause every time I sit there I'll-” He cuts off there and stands, leaves the room.

Jensen slowly kisses Jared again before sliding off his lap and reaching for a beer. “We're not moving too fast, are we?”

“I don't know. Do you think we are?”

“I don't know, either. All I know is that I'm glad to have you here and it'll be nice - _really_ nice – to wake up next to you every morning. Come home to you every night.”

Jared leans in for another slow kiss. “Really?”

“Don't know if you noticed, but I kinda love you,” he whispers against Jared's mouth.

Jared grins, not moving away. “Good. 'Cause I kinda love you,too.” His hand clenches in the front of Jensen's white, button-up shirt and he holds him close. “I-” Whatever Jared's about to say is cut off by Jensen's phone starting to ring again. He laughs into Jensen's open mouth.

“That fucker's so dead.”


End file.
